moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 6
Metropolia Obydwaj Przemkowie, Strange i Smąriusze przyjechali do stolicy Federacji najszybciej jak mogli. Teraźniejszy i przeszły Przemek dotatkowo ubrali czarne perułki oraz pirackie opaski na oczy, by nikt się nie zorientował, kim są. W końcu Przemek0980 oficjalnie jest władcą Federacji, byłoby dziwnie gdyby trójka jego sobowtórów chodziła po mieście. Po przyjechaniu do miasta podeszli pod Pałac a teraźniejszy Przemek pokazał strażnikom kartę przedstawiającą trójkąt z okiem w środku, dzięki czemu zostali wpuszczeni do środka. We wnętrzu Pałacu natomiast przywitał wysoki nastolatek o blond włosach, ubrany w strój rodem z Kurosza i czarną opaskę na jednym oku. - Cześć Bill.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek, machając do blondyna. - Bill?!- zakrzyknął zdziwiony Przemek z przeszłości. - No cóż, przynajmniej wiem w czym problem.- powiedział chłopak.- Zgadza się, to ja, Bill Cyferka. - Jak odzyskałeś ciało? - Po prostu zawarłem z tobą...wami...Przemkiem układ pod koniec Inwazji.- powiedział Bill. - Czego?- spytał przeszły Przemek. - Chodzi ci o inwazję Federacji, tak?- spytała teraźniejsza Strange. - Wciąż nie kumam.- powiedzieli wspólnie przeszli Przemek i Strange. - Nie małpuj po mnie!- zakrzykneła przeszła Strange i kopneła przeszłego Przemka w splot słoneczny. - Ło ho, nasza reklama szamponu jak zwykle nerwowa, co?- spytał Bill.- No dobra, chodźcie za mną. Wszyscy poszli za Billem do windy i pojechali kilka pięter w dół. Na -4 piętrze wyszli i zobaczyli olbrzymi portal i kilkunastu naukowców Federacji wokół niego. - To jest portal, wykorzystujący anomalie czasoprzestrzenne na terenie Metropolii.- powiedział Bill.- Po śmierci Doc, ja się zajmuje działem badawczym, więc i tym ustrojstwem. Czasem jedna czy dwie anomalie nam się że tak powiem zagubią i wtedy mamy sytuację taką jak ta. Dwójka niedoszłych wrogów spotyka parę niedoszłych nowożeńców. - Nie mów taaaaak!!!- krzyczała Strange z przeszłości.- Bez wspominania o ślubach i innych tego typu rzeczach. A już na pewno nie z nim! - Wiecie, wpi#rdoliłabym sobie samej.- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange.- Ale w sumie nawet nei wiem czy tak można. - Można można.- powiedział Bill.- Przemek już pewnie powiedział, że podróżowanie w czasie jest niemożliwe i wyjasnił dlaczego. - To na ch#ja wam portal czasoprzestrzenny?- spytały jednocześnie obydwie Strange. - No cóż, nie jest on w stanie cofnąć nas w czasie, ale jest w stanie przenieść nas do alternatywnych czasów.- powiedział Bill.- No wiecie, takich w których pewne rzeczy poszły inaczej. - Dużo ich?- spytał teraźniejszy Smąriusz. - Nieskończenie dużo!- zakrzyknął Bill, podnosząc ręce w górę.- Świat w którym Federacja wygrała Inwazję, świat w którym Przemek i Strange nie są parą po wojnei, świat w którym Heinrich nigdy się nie narodził, świat w którym dzieje się akcja "A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie.." czy ten w którym Gloria wdała się w lesbijski romans z Retsu. Jest ich tak wiele że nawet ja nie znam wszystkich. Oczywiście z jednego z nich pochodzą nasi goście, Przemek i Strange z przeszłości. - Te podróże w czasie to straszny bełkot.- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange. - Może, ale czyż nie wyjaśniają tak wiele?- spytał Bill.- Skoro Przemek zabił Dawn w tym czasie, jak to się stało że zgineła dwa stulecia temu? Podobnie z Claris? To proste- bo zostały ściągnięte z alternatywnych czasów. Dlaczego tak wiele opowiadań na MWŚ się nawzajem wyklucza? Ponieważ ich akcja nieraz dzieje się w różnych od siebie liniach czasu. - Co z Dawn?!- zakrzykneła przeszła Strange. - Co z Claris?!- zakrzyknął przeszły Przemek. - Co to "A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie..."?- spytał teraźniejszy Przemek. - Co to MWŚ?- spytała teraźniejsza Strange. - Za dużo gadam, ale myślę że niektórzy mnie zrozumieją.- powiedział Bill, mrugając w stronę czytelnika. - Co on robi?- spytała teraźniejsza Strange. - Może nie stworzyłem go genialnego tylko po prostu obłąkanego?- spytał teraźniejszy Przemek. - Ja nadal chce wiedzieć o co chodziło z Dawn!- zakrzykneła przeszła Strange. - I Claris.- dodał przeszły Przemek. - Nie będę spojlerował.- powiedział Bill po czym pstryknął palcami. Przeszłych odpowiedników otoczyli naukowcy Federacji, którzy ubrali ich w specjalne skafandry uniemożliwiające poruszanie się i mówienie. Chwile później postawiono ich na platformie obok portalu. - No cóż, chcecie może coś im powiedzieć na pożegnanie?- spytał Bill. - Uważaj na włosy.- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange. Obydwaj Przemkowie i Smąriuszowie puścili jedynie do siebie nawzajem oczko. Teraźniejszy niebieskowłosy zobaczył nienawiść w oczach przeszłej Strange. - Powiedzieć nic nie chcę, ale może coś pokaże.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek, po czym złapał swoją Strange za włosy. Włosy teraźniejszej piratki zaświeciły się i zaczeły rosnąć. Przemek z satysfakcją zobaczył jak oczy przeszłej Strange niemal wychodzą ze zdziwienia z orbit.- Dobra, odsyłaj. Portal się włączył i odpowiedniki Przemka, Strange i Smąriusza z alternatywnej linii czasu znikneły. - Wrócili do siebie, tak?- spytał Przemek - A ja wiem?- spytał Bill.- Nie mój problem. - W sumie racja.- powiedziała Strange.- I co, to już koniec? - E, to zakończenie jest jakieś nijakie, czytelnicy będą narzekać.- powiedział Bill.- Przydałby się jakiś twist na koniec, no wiecie, żeby zaciekawić i dać furtkę dla prawdopodobnej kontynuacji. - Nie ma pojęcia o czym ty mówisz.- powiedział Przemek. Po chwili ktoś wyskoczył z windy. Była to Insanity, cały czas uciekająca przed próbującą ja upić Salai. Tym razem za nimi była LoboTaker. - Ratunku!- krzyczała Insu, latając po całej sali. - Insu...napij się ze mnom!- krzyczała goniąca ją Salai. - Uspokójcie się, kurde bele.- powiedziała Lobo. - O, złożone postaci wykorzystywane jako przerywniki komediowe! Idealnie.- powiedział Bill, po czym złapał Insanity i Salai i wrzucił obydwie do portalu. - Co ty robisz, g#wniany demonie?!- krzyczała LoboTaker do Billa, po czym odwróciła się do Przemka.- A ty z nim współpracujesz, prawda ty faszysto?! - Jak się tutaj w ogóle dostałaś?- spytał Bill. Gdy Lobo odwróciła się żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Przemek podstawił jej nogę. LoboTaker przewróciła się i wpadła do portalu, w którym znikła. - Ej, to było wredne.- powiedział Bill. - Racja, może trochę przesadziłem. - Serio, dupek z ciebie. A ona cię tak fajnie przedstawiła w "Śnie o Legendzie". Poważnie, szybciej spodziewałbym się tego po Strange. Tam była przedstawiona jako zołza. - Gdzie?- spytała Strange.- A z resztą nieważne. Po prostu pójdźmy tam i ją uratujmy. - To się raczej nie uda.- powiedział Bill. - Czemu?- spytał Przemek. - Bo to już ostatnia część. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures